


Protect the Beauty of Turtles! Esmerelda's Beautiful Transformation

by Ununnilium



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium/pseuds/Ununnilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moonlight carries the message of love, but not on weekends, holidays, or Tuesdays in Grune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect the Beauty of Turtles! Esmerelda's Beautiful Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://ununnilium.tumblr.com/post/110128127285/

Granny Weatherwax was washing the crockery when she heard a tiny clink. She opened the back door and there on the ground was some sort of small pink stick.

Hm.

She looked left. She looked right. No one around. She leaned down, fingers not quite brushing its surface…

It was then that the talking cat burst out of the hedges. “Ah! Pardon me, but would your name be Esmerelda?”

Granny startled back. “It– who wants t'know?”

“FINALLY!” The cat started bouncing around. Its fur was a delicate lavender, and it had a bald spot that looked like a stylized version of Great A'Tuin on its forehead. “We’ve finally found you, after all this time!”

“…have you, now?” It looked like the kind of cat the fairies would breed, but genuine enthusiasm was rare among the fae.

“I’m so sorry! This was supposed to arrive sixty years ago, but we’ve been in a constant battle with elvish forces just to get into this dimension! But now you can finally take your role as the Sailor Suited Pretty Guardian of Magic and Mystery, Sailor Disc!”

“The devil I ain’t!”

“What!?” Her (yes, Granny decided, it was definitely a her) ears drooped. “Why not?”

“Ah, well…” Because offices like this came with certain responsibilities, and she had her hands full with Lancre and the occasional bit of tourism for Nanny Ogg’s sake? Because she was far too set in her ways to start using a new kind of magic now? Because there was no way in hell you were getting her into an outfit with extraneous bows and ruffles on it?

Then she had it. “Well, it’s because you’ve got the wrong Esmerelda. You’re looking for the young princess, in the castle up yonder.”

“P-princess!?” The cat’s ears perked back up. “Of course! Oh, I’m so sorry, ma'am!” She hopped around and put the pink stick… somewhere. Granny wasn’t about to ask.

“No problem. Just go up and hand Esme the stick, and everything’ll go along swimmingly.” She paused for a moment. “And when you get there, tell ‘em Granny sent you. They’ll get the message.”


End file.
